Leave it all to us!
by Invader Mocha
Summary: Zim & Dib get sent to the underground classrooms. With the help of there new friend Cat & Suzee, they must escape from the cluches of the class... First fic!
1. Of London and clocks

**Hey! Mocha here! Just letting ya'll I don't own Invader Zim or almost any other stuff in this. (Oh ya and Catalina & Suzee ** **are** **LIKE the Space cases characters but also, A LOT diffrent)**

"_I'm so late…"_ Dib muttered as he ran down the hall to Miss Bitters class. He burst

threw the door, glancing at the clock. "YES! One minute to spare!" He yelled. Most of

the class gave him weird stares. "Dib you're late." Miss Bitters hissed. "No I'm not."

He said pointing to the clock. "You are in England." She hissed. "That makes no sense."

He said. "SILENCE!" She boomed. "This is your third time this week, I have no choice

but to send you to, _THE UNDERGROUND CLASS ROOMS _ …" She said. "Yes you do!

you can give me detention-" He was saying before the floor opened up and he fell. "And

Zim, _I just don't like you…" _ She said to Zim as he fell threw the floor.

_-After much not necessary pain-_

Dib landed on a clean, white floor. "_That didn't hurt…"_ He thought to himself. Zim

landed on top of him. _"Ow…now it does…" _ Zim got up and dusted himself off. "Hello,

I'm Miss Spice!" A smiling woman said. "Uh…hi…" Dib said getting up. "Welcome to

the underground classrooms!" She said. "Great, a green kid and a kid with a over sized

head," Another woman grunted. "I'm Mrs Sugar." She said. "Go to the class, NOW!"

She yelled. Dib and Zim took off towards a turn. The class was just as clean, bright and

white as the floor. Dib sat next to a girl with rainbow hair. "Hi, I'm Catalina, but all my

friends call me Cat!" She said. "Hi I'm Dib…" He said. _"This isn't like underground _

_Classrooms I've heard about…" _ Dib thought. Zim wandered over to a girl with brown

Hair and rainbow highlights. "I AM HUMAN!" Zim yelled at her. "I didn't say

anything…" The girl(Or more commonly know as Suzee) said, backing away slightly.

"_All this class is missing is _ _Miss Zarves and a cow." _ Dib thought. "And twenty nine

more stories." Suzee said, leaning towards Dib from her desk. Dib store at her. "What?

You were talking about the Wayside books, right?" She said. "Uh…ya..." He said,

assuming he said his thoughts aloud. Zim got up, wandered over to Cat and store at her.

"_You look farmiliar…" _ He said, sticking his face in her face. "I've been down here since

1997, I doubt we've met." She said. "Who wants cookies!?" Miss Spice chimed. "NO

COOKIES!" Mrs. Sugar yelled. "So…what are we learning?" Dib asked. Everybody fell

except Cat and Suzee fell over laughing. "We don't _learn_ , we PARTY!" Brian(The kid

from Tak the hidiouse new girl) yelled as a disco ball came down from the celing.

"I've got to get out of here…" Dib muttred…

To be continued…

**Mocha: I feel I need to say this story is for comedy, not drama, not romance, COMEDY! It might not be the best thing ever writen but I prefer to laugh than write something good that's all sappy and stuff. (Oh ya, spell check's broken, so bear with me here!) And if you don't get the Miss Zarves joke, read the Wayside books. Now, I must go beat up people to get a Ice latte! **


	2. Telepathic atomic wedgies!

**Cat: Mocha left so I'll half to do the author's notes. HOORAY! Spell check is functioning!! Now…the next chapter! Suzee: Where ****is**** Mocha? Cat: I have no idea…**

Now, your probably wondering why Dib would want to leave a class where you party all

the time. I have no idea, so let's rejoin him. Dib couldn't believe it, the feared

underground classrooms were nothing more than a party zone! But that wasn't what

bothered him the most. If there was one thing he hated more than Zim it was Hannah

Montana. He just couldn't stand her (Plus, he suspected she was a ninja toilet ghost). And

that was the very music that was playing. And if you think that's weird you'll find this

disturbing, Zim was singing it! "Some times I wish when the phone rings that it would be

you sayin' let's hang out! Then you confess that there something special between us, why

don't we-" Zim sang until Suzee interrupted him, "Please don't sing, your ugliness

already burns enough." She said. "FOOL! I AM ZIM!" He yelled. "And I'm a super hero

but I prefer to keep it on the down low." Suzee said sarcastically. "_Hmmmmm…she's _

_a dookie head, she must love me!" _Zim thought. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Suzee yelled.

"But I didn't say anything!" Zim yelled. "YOU CALLED ME A DOOKIE HEAD!" She

Screamed. "I didn't say it out loud!" He said_. "Yes you did..." _She said in her threatening

Suzee way. "_There's something weird about that Suzee girl," _Dib thought. "_It's like she _

_can read minds. I didn't hear Zim say anything and normally he'd scream that she's in _

_love with him…" _As if to prove his theory, Suzee got up, walked over to him and

punched him. "_I don't like him…" _She hissed. Zim had continued to sing the Hannah

Montana song. "STOP SINGING ZIM!" Suzee yelled. Zim slapped himself. "Huh?

Wah!? What's going on!?" He yelled, still slaping himself. Cat looked at Suzee.

"_Please…" _She whispered. Cat shook her head. Zim stopped slapping himself. A evil

grin came across Suzee's face within a second. "Suzee don't-" Cat started but it was too

late. Dib had shot up in midair, held up by his underwear. I know what you're thinking,

"_that is so disturbing"_, but, that's not the disturbing part, no one was holding Dib's

underwear. "GAH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled.

"Heh, you wear alien underwear?" Suzee said evilly. _"Okay Suzee, you're doing all this,_

_aren't you?" _Dib thought. "Hey, life gets boring when you're stuck down here so you've

gotta give as many wedgies as you can." She said. Cat was banging her head on her desk.

"_Suzee, you're gonna blow our cover…" _Cat thought. "What if I make you a deal?" Dib

said to Suzee. "What do you mean?" She asked. "_I'll help you and Cat get out if you let _

_me down."_ He thought. Suzee seemed to ponder for a moment, then Dib slowly floated

to the ground. Then, a voice, not his own, popped into Dib's head. _"Deal"_

**Cat: How did the chapter get written? Mocha: -in line- HORRAY FOR THE POWER OF LONG STICKS FOR POKING THE KEYBOARD! Suzee: Okay…**


End file.
